


Dominant Steve, Jealous Steve, Possessive Steve are all Tony’s Favorite Steve’s

by yuniesan



Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve loves to be in control, but no one really cares about the details of the mission, limo fuck, slight mission, steve loves to fuck tony while dressed as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: During a Gala Event for the Avengers, Steve makes Tony wear two things, a butt plug and a cock ring. He’s already slicked up with lube and ready for Steve at any time, but Steve wants to make him wait until they get home because he has other plans for their night.





	Dominant Steve, Jealous Steve, Possessive Steve are all Tony’s Favorite Steve’s

**Author's Note:**

> This took a different turn than expected ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Undercover work is something that the Avengers were used to, well at least some of the Avengers, and since the world didn’t know about Tony’s relationship with Steve well Gala Events were always attended with Natasha on his side. The two of them had struck up a friendship recently, and as strangely as it sounds it was something he looked forward too. Not more threatening Nat, they did things together like getting pampered or trying to out drink the other person. So while Steve had Bucky to hang out with, Tony had Natasha and if he was a woman it wouldn’t bother him as much as the fact that his closest friend in the Avengers could very well kill him with an eyelash curler. Yes, Bruce was his science bro, and he could tolerate Barton, but with Nat they could talk about their relationships in detail, as well as the harder parts of their lives.

So of course when the next Gala event had cropped up, and an arms deal was supposed to be happening on the side, Tony talked to Natasha about giving her his plus one. This particular Gala was invite only, and extremely exclusive so there was no way he would be able to bring any other Avenger to the thing. Steve on the other hand wasn’t very happy about the fact that he couldn’t go and had to stay in the van outside the venue. Everyone knew him, it was hard not to notice especially for Tony who actively sought the blond man out.

“I hate this,” Steve said as Tony got ready. There were trackers on his cuff links, tools hidden in his shoes. He even wore the bracelets that were created for the Mark VII armor, but he had upgraded for his latest suit.

“Don’t worry so much, you’re the only one I love,” he said knowing that it would just rile Steve up to know that he would have to flirt with everything that walks at the party.

Steve huffed at him making the man stand up and walk out of the room and into the closet, Tony moved to follow wondering what Steve would do once inside. They had only been together for two months but in that time Tony had come to learn that if Steve wanted to mark him as his own, he would do it in interesting ways. Either Tony wouldn’t be able to walk for days, or he had a difficult time hiding the marks that were left behind by Captain America.

“Steve,” he said watching the man’s back as he dug through the drawers full of their special toys. Tony was still designing them and the company had actually saw more profit than he would have expected, but like the dildo he had before, there were some toys that were made just for them. He made special ones for Nat as well, but the ones he saved for him and Steve were quickly becoming his favorites.

“Steve?” he called out again and this time the man turned around.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” Steve answered his breath heavy. “You’ll get to come once and then I’m going to put this ring on your dick, and plug up your ass full of me, and then you’ll go to this party knowing who you belong to.”

Tony almost came in his underwear just from hearing his lover speak, he wasn’t a teenager and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up as quickly. Even when Steve tested his limits they always used some kind of ring for him, but that was more because Steve wanted complete control over him until he was a withering mess. Which only turned Tony on even more. No one could really keep up with the star spangled man with a plan, and oh man did he like to plan out what they did.

When Steve walked towards him with a predatory gaze, Tony didn’t stop him and just let what was going to happen happen, because he knew that the man would be hearing all night what was happening and not be able to do or say a word back.

Steve turned him around and pushed him down over the dresser, the mirror was the only way Tony could see what was being done to him, and Steve the bastard smirked at him before ripping off his underwear. The tearing of the fabric made Tony pause because damn it was hot, but also because it was the fourth pair that had been literally ripped off his body in the last week. He needed to remember to order more or else he was going to start going commando in his pants and as sexy as it sounds to most people, it really isn’t practical when wearing a suit and going to business meetings.

He could feel Steve behind him, rock hard and pressing against his ass, but Steve didn’t do anything for himself, instead he took Tony by hand until he was spilling precome all over the dresser, groaning with each pull against his dick.

“Steve,” he pleaded, but knew that if he came right then and there Steve would only torture him later, and as much as he loved being tied down by his lover, he wanted to feel him even more.

He watched Steve smile at him through the mirror, his eyes were sparkling as if the sun shone directly on them. Steve pulled away and stepped back to admire his work before the snap of the telltale cap of the lube sounded behind him. Steve’s fingers circled his hole slowly spreading the slick lube around his ass, a small sound came from his throat just from the pressure. Steve hummed with approval just before he shoved two fingers inside making Tony gasp from the sudden invasion.

Possession, that’s what this was, Steve hated it whenever Tony had to act interested in others, he had a jealousy streak a mile long even after everything was settled. Steve didn’t trust all those big wigs, especially after the last undercover mission ended up with Tony tied up to a chair by an ex with a grudge. So whenever a mission came along where someone attacked Tony in any way, he would let Steve have him in anyway. For the two of them it was more about existing in the moment, and these scenes were the way they did it. They discussed them beforehand, but never when they would try them. Steve did get jealous though and he loved it because it meant that good sex was bound to happen. Outside of the bedroom the two of them went about their normal lives, even their dates felt normal, but when they entered their bedroom, and sometimes the workshop, it was all about being with each other.

Life affirming sex, or just a way to get out of their heads and not think about their lives, or their work. For Tony is was really a way to get away from the nightmares, the images of alien invasions and dark caves. The only thing they never did was hurt one another, they had had enough of that on the battlefield or from other people. Pain play was a hard limit for Tony, it brought back too many memories of being tortured.

As Steve pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into Tony, and the stretch felt more comfortable, he couldn’t help but wonder how long this could keep going before he spilled over onto the dresser. That’s when Steve hit him in the prostate and he nearly lost himself to the sensation.

“We’ve got ten-minutes before Nat comes looking for you,” Steve said in his ear. “So that means I can’t hold back, but you can’t show that you’ve been plowed into either. I hope you can take it.”

Out of all the sides of Steve that he had learned about since they started going out, above all the other ones Tony loved how dirty Steve’s mouth was the most. Especially when he talked so nice and sweet to the others, like apple pie and the fourth of July.

“Steve, just fuck me please,” Tony said but it was barely a whisper.

Steve took him at his word and entered him without slowing down, once seated inside of him Steve began to pound against his prostate almost relentlessly that Tony came just from the sensation without being touched. The dresser painted over with his come as Steve continued to pound into his ass relentlessly. Tony learned after their fourth time together that Steve could make him come but hold his own until he was ready even as Tony tightened around his love. He constantly cursed the serum but in reality he loved it, as he moaned into the dresser. When Steve finally came he was deep inside of Tony and Tony felt every single twitch of his lover’s cock inside of him.

When Steve pulled out Tony gasped for a moment before whining at the loss of his lover so close. Steve on the other hand bent down and licked his abused hole, taking away as much lube as he could before he put the butt plug inside of Tony. No one would know it was there, it was thick enough to not fall out but small enough that it wouldn’t bother Tony as much as some of their other toys. Steve pulled him away from the dresser and placed him on the bench in the middle of the closet. He cleaned him up with his tongue slowly placing the cock ring all the way down to the base of Tony’s overly sensitive dick before sitting him upright and walking away. When Steve came back he had a fresh pair of silk briefs in front of Tony. They were one of the tighter pairs that would hold him down in case he got hard during the mission. Steve knew not the push Tony too far with their games but Tony also knew that Steve didn’t want him embarrassing himself.

“Get dressed and meet us out in the communal floor in five,” Steve said before he zipped himself up and walked away.

The fact that the man loved plowing into him while he was still fully dress, most of the time in his Captain America uniform made Tony happy for some reason, even more so when he was in nothing but a loose fitting pair of jeans and nothing else. He slowly rose and put on his clothes, the plug sitting heavily on his ass, but the pressure wasn’t all that bad. This was the first time he was going to wear it to an actual event, normally it was just around the complex, or to dinner so that Steve could fuck him on the way home. He smiled at the thought that maybe they could do something in the car on the way back but then remembered that Steve would be in a van and Clint would be driving. Happy was driving the limo with him and Natasha, which made him sad because Tony loved it when Steve talked about taking him in the car.

The Gala was well underway when he arrived, photographers off to the side taking pictures of the arrivals, Natasha in a red dress that highlighted her hair. The twenty-minute drive made him all too aware of the ring resting tightly around his cock and the words Steve had said to him before he climbed into the limo.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself unless it’s to use the bathroom.”

Tony knew not to go against what Steve wanted mainly because it made what they did late even more rewarding. So he schmoozed the room, while Natasha scoped out the place. Talking to everyone he could until he caught sight of the two people they were told were interested in selling some weapon that could wipe out an entire city. When Tony got close enough to the men he didn’t realize that they weren’t looking to buy a weapon but acquire Tony himself. They were interested in persuading him into creating weapons again, when meant that the who operation was useless.

“Sorry gentlemen, but I only deal in clean energy and electronics now,” he said before walking away.

 One of them grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards them. “How about a drink then,” he said handing Tony a scotch and smiling.

Tony normally didn’t turn down drinks with investors or even acquaintances but this time he knew that he shouldn’t try anything with these men especially when their bodyguards got closer to them the moment the drink was handed to Tony.

“I don’t know what you’re up to but if you would be so kind as to let go of my arm,” Tony said calmly, knowing that the weapon they wanted wasn’t something that needed to be created but something that already existed, the Iron Man armor.

“Now Mr. Stark if I did that then you would alert the whole room and we wouldn’t want to panic these people,” the man said to him.

Tony pressed the panic button on his cuff links as he tried to pull his arm away, he didn’t want to summon the armor because he didn’t want to give them the opportunity to take it from him. So instead when Natasha, Clint and Steve in his Captain America glory showed up behind the men who were slowly dragging Tony away, he couldn’t help but smile. The fight didn’t really last long and once they had clear out the men, thanks to SHIELD, Tony had had enough of that Gala, even though they had only been there for half an hour, to him it was half an hour too much.

Natasha went back with Clint and the SHIELD agents as Happy drove Steve and Tony home, the privacy screen was up and Tony didn’t care if the world could hear him screaming in the back but he wanted that life affirming sex. He was on the verge of getting kidnapped again and it brought back memories of being held captive. So as soon as the car was moving forward Tony grabbed Steve and pulled him into a kiss, which quickly turned into a make out session that had lasted the twenty-minute ride home. Without bring the partition down he told Happy to take any of the other cars and go home, because at this point he doubted that watching them have sex in the back of the limo would work well for the man.

“Tony,” Steve said getting his attention. “I love you.”

Well that got his attention, they had never said it before, he had never thought of it either, but looking into the blue eyes of the man in front of him he saw fear and love in them.

“I…” he started but felt the heat creep up his cheeks. “I love you too damn it.”

Steve smiled and pressed their lips together, Tony would never have thought that he would be saying I love you to Steve Rogers in the back of a limo, half wild with the fact that he was horny as fuck but damn if it didn’t make him want the man more. Slowly unbuttoning the front of Steve’s suit Tony ran his hand down the man’s dick and slowly stroked him. It felt strangely intimate considering what they had done earlier in the evening. Steve on the other hand smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

Slowly unbuttoning the suit Tony was in and discarding the articles of clothes until he was fully naked, Tony all of a sudden didn’t want the moment to be ruined by Steve screwing him in his suit. Instead he unbuttoned the clasps of the Captain America uniform until he could see the lining of the shirt that Steve wore underneath. Steve knew what he was doing and started helping him as they undressed the Captain, into the man. When they were both naked and on top of one another on the limo floor Tony started running his hands all over the man’s chest.

This body should be illegal, and he loved every inch of it, Tony couldn’t help but squeeze Steve’s perfect ass pushing the man closer to him. Steve instead on complying started to suck and kiss everything. He pulled one of Tony’s nipples into his mouth and slowly licked the skin before biting down gently, as his other hand played with the other nipple. Tony couldn’t help but rut against his lover as he did so, while small sounds and gasps came out of his mouth. Steve pulled away from his chest and claimed his lips all over again. While running his hand down Tony’s torso and grabbing onto the plug and pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in.

“This reminds me of the first time we did this,” Steve smiled. “We should use that dildo more often, maybe next time I can fuck you with it already inside of you.”

“Jesus, do you fucking hear yourself sometimes?” Tony said shocked by what was coming out of the man.

“You make me like this, sometimes I swear if I don’t touch you at least once a day I’ll go mad.”

“Missions must be eternally difficult since you’re gone for days at a time,” Tony smirked which earned him a slap on the ass jostling the plug against his prostate. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah don’t tease Mr. Stark unless you’re prepared to deal with the consequences.”

Steve moved further down until he had his other hand on Tony’s dick, “Lets see how much you could take shall we.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be making sweet sweet love right now, not torturing me, we just said I love you for fucks sake.”

“Yeah but you made me want to do this more,” he said before licking the tip of Tony’s dick making him groan.

Tony could swear his brain malfunctioned the minute Steve swallowed down his length and started sucking. It only got worse the moment Steve started playing with the plug against his ass while using his thumb to trace the outside of his asshole. If Tony could say a coherent word at that moment, he didn’t know all he knew was that he wanted to come inside Steve’s mouth and he couldn’t because of the ring around his now swollen dick. When Steve pulled away Tony nearly lost his mind, Steve yanked out the plug and quickly shoved himself inside Tony’s still wet hole.

“Nghh,” was all Tony could say as he took Steve into him, grabbing the man’s arms to steady himself.

Steve started slowly, making sure that Tony could feel every stroke, but it hadn’t lasted long as Steve’s steady rhythm soon turned into a quickening pace. He was bent down over Tony stroking him and kissing his lips, all the while pounding into him. The ring would make sure he didn’t come too quickly but Tony was starting to lose his mind if he couldn’t find release. Steve had come inside of him already earlier, and now he was coming all over again, filling him up with everything he had. When it was finished and Steve was still hard inside of him Tony didn’t know what to do, because if they kept going he wouldn’t be able to move the next day, but he wanted to keep going no matter what because damn it was sexy.

“One more time but this time I’m going to pull this off,” Steve said slowly pulling the ring off Tony’s dick. “But you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Steve once again started pounding against him, holding him down by his hips and smiling at him while sweat dripped off his body. The sight alone was enough to make Tony’s dick twitch but he held back as much as he could. Steve kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and claiming every part of him with his touch. If Tony thought, it was possible to smell like someone else then Steve’s sweat was the perfect perfume for that.

The pace began to quicken once again and Tony was losing his control over his own orgasm which he knew that Steve was well aware of, but instead of saying the words he kept going until Tony started to tighten around him and even then he continued without remorse until Tony couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed onto the man’s arms and dug his nails into them.

The moment he felt Steve coming inside of him, he wanted to scream until Steve whispered in his ear. “You can come now,” and Tony blacked out as he came all over their bellies.

When he woke up later, he was clean and in his bed, wrapped up in Steve, the other man was smiling at him, kissing his shoulder. Tony wanted to scoff at the man but instead he burrowed his face in his chest.

“That good huh?” Steve said but Tony answered by biting the other man’s nipple making him gasp.

“We’re not allowed to do anything until I recover a little,” Tony said smiling.

“That’s fine by me, I have a mission to go to tomorrow so you can use that time to recover, while I think of something else to do to you,” Steve smirked at him and Tony groaned.

As much as he was complaining, the sore feeling made him happier than ever, because it felt more like Steve had claimed him as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another Steve/Tony story for this collection, but it will have to wait since the semester starts on Monday.


End file.
